drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryusai Telamon
Email: shinji_misato@hotmail.com Description Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Brown Height: 6'1" Weight: Age: 15 Place of Origin: Andor Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 1 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Physical Description: Ryusai is approximately 6?1 with a solid build and brown eyes. His chin length brown hair isn?t quite long enough to tie back properly, but that?s just the way Ryusai likes it. Character History: Left to defend for himself for as long as he could remember, Ryusai has no recollection of any real family. The closest things he had to family were the patrons of the Lazy Sow, the inn where he had managed to be taken on as a chore boy. Ryusai cant remember where exactly the Lazy Sow was, or even in which town. But after his experiences there, Ryusai feels it is probably just as well. Some memories are better left as just that, memories. Life was hard. Beaten and abused regularly by the drunk and brutish patrons, Ryusai had lost almost any sense of self worth, until a band of tinkers happened by the town. That was when he met Elza. She was the daughter of a tinker family, and about that same age as Ryusai himself was. Ryusai had snuck out from the Lazy Sow one night to go and see the tinkers and their brightly coloured wagons. He knew he would no doubt get beaten when he returned. But since that happened most nights anyway, he decided it was worth it for the chance to see something more. Despite his bests attempts to sneak up and just watch the tinkers from a distance, a young boy smelling as bad as he probably did had no chance at hiding from the dogs around the campsite. Caught by a large man with a big white beard as he tried to run away in fright, the only thing Ryusai remembers clearly is that after some very cold water and a lot of women poking and rushing him and yanking at his hair, a hot plate of food and a mug of water was put in front of him and he was pushed in front of a fire. Elza was the one who brought him the mug of water. She even stayed and talked to him while he ate in front of the fire. It was the first time in Ryusai?s life that he could remember someone actually being nice to him. And to be honest, he didn?t want it to end. But come daybreak, he knew he would have to return to the Lazy Sow. He knew he would most likely get beaten for what he had done, but at that moment as he sat by the fire and did his best to act casual in front of Elza, he really couldn?t care. He was happy. Two days after Ryusai?s little trip to the tinkers, it was raining hard in the village. It was a dark, overcast day, and Ryusai was being forced to mop the entrance to the common room. Stepping aside to allow some more patrons inside, Ryusai heard a scream from the alleyway beside the inn. Dashing out into the rain, Ryusai didn?t care about getting wet or how muddy his clothes got. There was only one thing on his mind, and he?d be damned if that hadn?t been Elza?s voice he heard. Rounding the corner, still clutching the mop in his hand, Ryusai saw Elza in the middle of the alley, surrounded by three of the Lazy Sow?s regulars. Ryusai watched, frozen, as the men pushed and grabbed and the scared girl?s clothes. Ryusai watched as Elza ducked between the legs of one of the drunks before he managed to pull himself together and call out her name. Ryusai can still remember the look of hope on her face when she turned to look at him. And he can still remember the scarred fist of the drunk as it slammed into her face, sending her bouncing off the wall. Something inside Ryusai snapped that night. For the first time in his life he had something he wanted. Something thing he didn?t want to loose. Something that was worth protecting. Ryusai didn?t know what was going to happen next, but as he narrowed his gaze and tightened his grip on the shaft of the mop, he knew one thing was for sure. The men before him would pay. Charging forward towards the drunk who was down crouching besides Elza?s now still body, Ryusai screamed and launched as much strength has he could into bringing the mop down on the back of the man?s head. The force of the blow shattered the old mop in two, sending one half spinning into the air, and the drunk face first into a puddle of mud. Turning to face his two remaining opponents, Ryusai could feel his hatred and anger growing as gripped the shattered shaft of the mop. One of the drunks stepped forward cursing drunkenly at Ryusai, but was stopped by a motion from his companion, the most sober of the bunch. ?So chore boy? you want to fight do you?? The man grinned as he pulled a blade from his belt and faced Ryusai. Despite the fury inside him, Ryusai still hesitated at the sight of steel brought against him. Yet one look at Elza?s body lying the mud was all it took to replace his fear with conviction again. At that moment Ryusai didn?t know whether he would survive the night, but he didn?t care, so long as no one else in the alley did either. Charging through the rain, Ryusai half slid, half ducked to avoid the slash of the knife, feeling it slice through the air barely half and inch above his head. Using his momentum, Ryusai screamed as he plunged the shattered spikes of the shaft into the man?s groin. ?Die you Bastard!!? Ryusai felt the knife cut across his back as it fell from the man?s grasp. Undeterred, Ryusai tightened his grip on the now blood covered shaft and, throwing his whole weight behind him, kept pushing the shaft in deeper before it split in his hands. Stepping to the side as the now dead man fell backwards, Ryusai tossed the splinters of wood into the mud. Bending down, Ryusai picked up the knife lying in a puddle of muddy water and brushed his hair to the side with a bloody hand, leaving a trail of blood over his eyes and forehead. Blinking, but otherwise removed as to the blood on his face, Ryusai turned to the last remaining opponent standing. He was just standing there looking confused at the bodies of this fellow drinkers. The man was probably too drunk to realise or comprehend what he had just witnessed. That or just shocked that a lowly chore boy had managed to take out two men easily twice his size. Turning the knife in his hand, Ryusai grinned. It doesn?t matter what you think? he thought ?BECAUSE YOU?RE ALREADY DEAD!!? Ryusai screamed as he ran. Slashing straight across the man?s stomach, Ryusai brought the blade back around the bear and slashed twice more across the torso before plunging it into the drunk?s chest. Watching has he fell, Ryusai heard a sound behind him. Turning around, he saw through bloodshot eyes, another shape in the shadows, kneeling where Elza?s body lay. Furious that yet another person was trying to hurt her, he pulled the knife from the man?s still corpse and turned to face his new enemy. Without waiting, too enraged and exhausted with anger to think, Ryusai ran, closing in eyes in frustration as the drove the knife into it?s side. He was too tired to open them again until after he toppled over the now limp body. Elza?.?? Ryusai looked down as his eye?s managed to open themselves again. Elza!!! Ryusai refused to believe what he saw as the last amounts of his strength left him, and his world came crashing down around him. Lying beneath him, under a layer of mud and covered with blood, was his Elza. Ryusai didn?t care if he had only known her for one night, but he couldn?t think of her as anything other than his. Perhaps it was young love, or just infatuation with the first good thing to come his way, but that was how he had felt. She had seemed so warm and bright those few nights ago. Now she lay in a dark alleyway of a rundown down, a knife in her side, as cold as the rain and mud in which she had fallen Ryusai didn?t have time to comprehend the depth of what he just done, for whilst he was still reeling from shock, one of the patrons from the Lazy Sow had come outside and saw the chaos in the alleyway. Ryusai still can?t tell whether it was because he had heard the commotion outside, but he doubted it. Not just because it was raining and miserable outside, it was just that the people who frequented the Lazy Sow rarely seemed to give two thoughts to any other living being. To be honest, the man had probably just come outside to relieve himself after having too much to drink. Either way, Ryusai didn?t stay to find out. Running out of the other end of the alleyway, towards where the horses were kept. Jumping on the nearest horse, which fortunately was still saddled, Ryusai kicked it as hard as he could and held on for his life. As long as he stayed in the village, he was dead. Riding as for long as the horse could last, Ryusai abandoned it to roam and hid in a grove of trees by the road. Exhausted, Ryusai cried himself to sleep over what he had done. The next day, Ryusai continued along the road, eventually managing to catch a lift with a farmer heading into town on his cart. Climbing into the back of the cart, Ryusai would have bid farewell to his old life, if he had cared enough. As he held back the tears he though he had finished shedding the night before, he bid farewell to Elza, and for what it was worth, apologized. He never even got to find out why she had come that night. Hearing tales of the Warders and Aes Sedai from Tar Valon, Ryusai figured he could possibly start anew at the White Tower as a Warder. So at the age of fifteen Ryusai stowed away on a barge travelling to the White Tower. It wasn?t easy convincing the warders to take him, but few things of worth are. Taking the last name Telamon, after Lews Therin, the Kinslayer, Ryusai felt it was?.. appropriate. It was also the only thing he had tying him to his past. Category:WS 1 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios